House Frey
House Frey of the Crossing is a noble house of the riverlands. Their main seat is the Twins, a pair of castles on each bank of the northern Green Fork of the Trident that serves as a vital bridge across the river. The lord of the house is called the Lord of the Crossing. Their sigil is two blue towers united by a bridge on silver-grey, representing the Twins. The strategic location of the Twins has allowed the house to become quite wealthy. History Origin House Frey dates back six centuries, making it one of the younger noble houses in Westeros. The first Lord Frey was awarded lands and a noble status, and began the construction of a great bridge spanning the Green Fork of the Trident. Construction was finished under the rule of his grandson, who added wooden keeps on both sides of the river. The timber keeps were eventually replaced by stone keeps, which received the name "the Twins". Due to their strategic location, House Frey prospered by exacting tolls for passage across the river, greatly increasing their wealth. House Frey has grown into the most powerful bannermen of House Tully of Riverrun, and the Twins are among the strongest castles of the Seven Kingdoms. However, some older houses look down upon the Freys as upstarts and toll collectors. Targaryen Era During Aegon's Conquest, House Frey aided Aegon the Conqueror and rebelled against Harren the Black of Harrenhal, the King of the Isles and the Rivers. Afterward, the Freys joined the other river lords in swearing fealty to House Tully, the new Lords Paramount of the Trident for House Targaryen. A young Forrest Frey was mocked as fool Frey for asking for the hand of Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. During the Dance of the Dragons, House Frey sided with the blacks of Queen Rhaenyra against the greens of King Aegon II Targaryen. Lord Forrest Frey died fighting westermen in the Battle by the Lakeshore. Ser Duncan the Tall recognized the Frey banner among the arms displayed at the tourney at Ashford Meadow. Lord Ambrose Butterwell held the Whitewalls tourney to celebrate his marriage to his new lady wife who was a member of House Frey. Lord Frey attended the Whitewalls tourney, accompanied by his daughters, his four-year-old son, his brother Franklyn, and his nephew. However, the tourney was used as an excuse by some attendees to plot the Second Blackfyre Rebellion. During the tourney at Harrenhal, the squire of a Frey knight accosted Howland Reed. The Frey knight was later defeated by the Knight of the Laughing Tree and told to teach his squire honor. During the long reign of Lord Walder Frey, the house exploded in size as he and his descendants sired many offspring. He offered Brynden Tully his choice of three Frey girls in marriage. When Lord Tytos Lannister acquiesced to Walder's proposal to marry his second son, Emmon, to Tytos's daughter Genna, the ten-year old Tywin Lannister spoke out against the match. During Robert's Rebellion, Lord Walder arrived at the Battle of the Trident after the outcome was already decided, earning him the nickname the Late Lord Frey. Baratheon Era Hoster Tully, the Lord Paramount of the Trident, refused a Frey bride for his son, Edmure, and did not attend Walder's wedding to his seventh wife, Annara Farring. Lord Jon Arryn and Lady Lysa Arryn refused to foster Walder's grandsons at court in King's Landing or their own son, Robert Arryn, at the Twins. Several Freys participated in the tourney on Prince Joffrey's name day. Recent History While House Frey originally joined the forces of Robb Stark during the War of the Five Kings, they and House Bolton conspired against their King and slew the King in the North and his bannermen at the Red Wedding and seized control of Riverrun, however Petyr I Baelish would restore House Tully to their ancestral seat. Category:House Frey Category:Noble House Category:Houses from the Riverlands